


Meet me Under Graveyard

by Nell (twistedgeekgirl)



Series: #1 Crush [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder, PsychoStiles, Stiles Finally lost his shit, Uh AU Obviously, WTFStiles?, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedgeekgirl/pseuds/Nell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson was always a dick. Always pushed too hard, took things too far. Well this time Stiles is the one to take things too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me Under Graveyard

"Yeah. " A few minutes later. "Uh huh." A moment or two of silence later. "Yeah, sure." Stiles hangs up the phone and turns back to his company. "God I never thought he was going to shut up. Allison this and Allison that and Oh my god, and blah blah blah." Looking down at the gagged figure of Jackson he smiles brightly. 

"Oh what was that? I'm sorry I can’t hear you." Stiles says patting the mans cheek softly. "You really shouldn't talk with your mouthful." 

"You're probably wondering why you're here. Well isn't life full of exciting questions. You were really a dick. I mean, there's jerk, and then asshole and then dick. Just plain dick." Jackson makes whimpering mumbling noises. "Oh god no. I don’t want yours. Eww." 

Reaching thru the broken window Stiles tugs on a piece of twisted metal pulling it out. "You know, this car was really nice. It's just too bad about your brakes. They kinda got cut." Passing the jagged bit of metal from one hand to another he tilts his head first one way and then another.

"Don’t worry, the effects of the nerve agent creating the paralysis will wear off in a few hours, however you'll be dead by then so, yeah." Stiles says and then shoves the jagged end of the metal into the other boys sternum. "What do you know, death by car accident. Now I really should go, but I just feel that slow death by impalement just isn't enough. It's a little chill out here. We could use a fire." With that Stiles stepped back from the car, pulls out a box of matches, lights one and tosses it into the puddle of dripping gasoline. 

"Ashes to ashes, they all fall down. Jackson, it's a full moon, do you think the others will hear you scream?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Real Life and my Creative muse cant seem to get on the same page. So, this section I'm not all that thrilled with. First, I was going to make him Werewolf!Jackson, then it was Kanima!Jackson then said bugger it and went with plain old Human!Jackson. This week has been a bugger all week. Next week I'll get back to daily posts. Thanks for the read.


End file.
